Dancing Lesson
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: A seventeen year old Interga needs to learn how to dance for her coming out party. She turns to her servant... but did she make a mistake? AxI... hopefully, not too mushy. One-shot.


**Dancing Lesson**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

**AN**: Okay, first off I'd like to apologize if this seems too mushy for a Hellsing Story. Personally, I think it's borderline... but then I'm not exactly impartial. LoL Second, this will be done in a slightly different style than most of my fics. Rather then _Italicized_ words indicating thoughts, I'm using them to indicate the song lyrics here. Well, I think that's everything. Hope you enjoy; and please, forgive me for the mush. ;)

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Why did she have to learn how to dance anyway? It was just a stupid party. Sure, it was her eighteenth birthday party, but still... it was just a party. So what if it was her 'coming out party'? That only made things worse. The other Round Table members were trying to marry her off; Integra was convinced of it. Well she would have none of that! The knight had not spent the last five years of her life learning how to run the Hellsing organization, earning the respect of her soldiers and learning how to deal with her 'pet' vampire just to let some idiot come in and take things over. No, she would not allow herself to be married off!

But still, there wasn't much she could do about the party. It was suppose to be **her** party, but the rest of the round table had taken it over. And, in order to placate them, the Queen had allowed it. Unfortunately, Integra had little say left in the matter of her own eighteenth birthday party. In a fortnight, her mansion would be filled with blue-blood, male suiters; and although she was determined not to marry any of them, she still had to at least **look** like she was 'keeping an open mind'. And that meant dancing with the fortune-hunting young men who approached her. The Queen would not go as far as to actually allow the knight to be forced into a marriage; of this, Integra was certain.

But the knight couldn't just sit in a corner and not take part in her own birthday party. It wouldn't be proper. It would be disrespectful to **all** her guests, the Queen included. And Integra would not do anything to disrespect the Crown. No, she'd hide her contempt behind the mask of a proper débutante. However, that still left her with a problem. She had to learn how to dance... ball room dance. She had to learn in less than two weeks, and that meant finding someone to teach her.

Integra let out a sigh. There were tutors of course, but to learn everything she needed within just two weeks would require a major commitment. And her other, more important studies would make finding time to learn... difficult. The only solution would be a tutor who would be available at her beck and call, someone she could learn from in between pistol practice and fencing lessons; and that meant that her instructor would have to live in the mansion until the party. And that meant getting an outside tutor was out. The vetting process alone would take longer than the two weeks she had available.

There were really only two candidates who could meet all the requirements demanded of her temporary dancing instructor: Walter... and Alucard. And as much as she cared for Walter, Integra just couldn't picture learning to dance from him. It would simply be too... weird. He was like a father to her. Alucard, on the other hand, was... Well, he certainly wasn't **anything** like a father figure.

Integra sighed again as she got up from her chair and started down towards her servant's chamber.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?" Alucard asked as a coy grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Don't you even... You know very well what I said." Integra replied, an authoritative edge to her voice.

Alucard stopped trying to restrain his grin and just let it spread completely across his face. "Of course I do, Master." The ancient vampire replied. "I merely want to hear you say it again."

"Well, I'm not here to satisfy **your** wants." The knight asserted.

"No... just your own." Her 'pet' countered in a low, seductive tone.

Integra turned towards the chamber door and began to walk away. Maybe asking Alucard to teach her was a mistake after all.

"No, wait." The vampire said, not in a pleading tone but a **slightly** anxious one.

The knight turned back to her pet. "You'll start behaving yourself?" She questioned, though it sounded more like a threat.

"Of course, my master." The creature responded in a velvet voice as he bent into a low, and somewhat overdone bow.

The knight rolled her eyes at the grandiose gesture... but felt reassured enough by it to walk back over to her pet. "Alright. But I swear, Alucard, if you try anything..."

"You'll punish me, my master?" The vampire offered up sounding more expectant than he should have.

"Yes..." Integra replied slowly, and a certain area of her pet's body started to swell slightly in anticipation. But then it instantly deflated as the knight continued, "By taking away your blood supply and confining you to your cell for the next week."

"Oh, Master, you're so mean... and to such a loyal pet too. It hardly seems fair." Alucard responded with a sly grin.

Integra just folded her arms in front of her chest. "Are we going to do this, or not?"

"Of course we are, Master."

"Good, then stop wasting my time and get down to business."

"Yes, my master." The ancient vampire replied as he went over to the corner of his chamber and opened up a dresser. He thumbed through a few records before selecting one and placing it on the player he kept within the dresser's drawer.

There was a slight scratching sound as he turned the music player on and positioned its needle. But then a song began to play:

_I don't want to set the world on fire. _

_I just want to start._

_A flame in your heart._

The vampire turned back to the knight, who had one of her eyebrows raised. "Interesting choice." She commented.

Alucard attempted to shrug it off. "I don't have a very large collection, Master. And this was the only song really suitable for a dancing lesson."

_In my heart I have but one desire._

_And that one is you._

No other will do.

"Indeed?" The knight questioned, obviously unconvinced of her pet's claim.

"Would you rather try to learn ballroom dancing with Folsom Prison Blues playing in the background, my master?"

Integra shook her head, disapprovingly, but relented, "No, I suppose not." And Alucard walked back over to her.

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim._

_I just want to be the one you love._

_And with your admission that you feel the same._

_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of._

"I think it would be best to start with something simple, a box step." The ancient vampire commented as he firmly grasped his master's right hand and tried to snake his left arm around her waist. But Integra was keeping her body just out of reach. "Master, you can't dance like that. The man and woman's bodies are suppose to touch." He whispered to her.

Integra almost gulped, but she caught herself in time. However, she couldn't keep her face from flushing as she allowed her servant to pull her body up against his own. Integra felt a slight warmth spread through her body, but it was quickly consumed by her servant's cold, dead form.

"Good, Master. Now just place your left hand on my right shoulder and follow my lead." Alucard instructed; and, for once, Integra found herself in the unfamiliar position of obeying her servant. They started to dance.

_Believe me._

_I don't want to set the world on fire._

_I just want to start._

_A flame in your heart._

The song's rhythm changed, and the harmonious chorus gave way to a single singer with a deep voice. Alucard stared into his young master's eyes, and then began to lip-sync the next few lines.

"_I don't wanna set the world on fire, honey._

_I love ya too much._

_I just wanna start a great big flame._

_Down in your heart."_

Integra couldn't keep from laughing at the stunt. She pounded her servant in the shoulder. But the punch was more playful than angered, and so Alucard continued on as the pair glided across the stone floor.

"_You see, way down inside of me._

_Darlin' I have only one desire._

_And that one desire is you._

_And I know nobody else ain't gonna do."_

When the song changed back to its original style, the vampire dropped his lip-syncing. Instead he locked eyes with his master again. "You're enjoying this." It wasn't a question but rather a statement of fact.

And after a brief moment, Integra replied, "Yes..."

"But?"

"But what if I want to lead?"

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim._

_I just want to be the one you love._

_And with your admission that you feel the same._

_I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of._

Alucard grinned coyly. "Now, now, Master. That isn't how the dance is done."

"And... If I want to change that?" The knight questioned.

"Well then, you'll have a long, hard road ahead of you. The male has led the dance for centuries." But then the vampire's coy grin transformed into an encouraging smile. "However, I think **you** may just be... 'willful' enough to pull it off."

For the first time Integra smiled back at her servant.

_Believe me._

_I don't want to set the world on fire._

_I just want to start._

_A flame in your heart._

(Well, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot and didn't find it too mushy. Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks.  
Have a good day, and God bless.  
Metropolis Kid.)


End file.
